


Tony

by amorton1298



Series: Food, Fluff, and Stuff [6]
Category: Baking - Fandom
Genre: Bundt Cake, i cant tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorton1298/pseuds/amorton1298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry Chocolate Cake with Fudge Frosting</p><p>simply decedent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony

Ingredients  
•15 oz pkg chocolate fudge cake mix

•21 oz can cherry pie filling

•1 tsp vanilla extract

•4 eggs, beaten

For the fudge frosting~

•1 cup sugar

•5 tablespoons butter

•1/3 cup milk

•1 cup semi sweet chocolate chips

 

For the baking~

1\. Combine cake mix, cherry pie filling, vanilla, and eggs in a large bowl. 

2\. Stir until all ingredients are combined and wet. 

3\. Pour into a Bundt pan that has been sprayed with non stick spray. 

4\. Bake at 350 degrees for 35 - 40 minutes or until a cake tester comes out clean.

5\. Once cake is cooled slightly, heat sugar, butter, and milk over medium high heat in a saucepan.

6\. Heat to boiling and continue to cook while boiling for 2 minutes, stirring constantly.

7\. Remove from heat and stir in chocolate chips. 

8\. Keep stirring until completely melted (you may need to return pan to low heat for a completely smooth and melted frosting). 

9\. Pour frosting over bundt pan and allow frosting to set and cake to finish cooling.


End file.
